A Movie Night Conversation
by skyBLUEhi
Summary: A silly dialogue between Luke and Lorelai during movie night.


Hi!

Hey.

Come in. I wasn't expecting you 'til later.

Lane needed some extra hours, so I thought I'd let her close up.

Aww, that's nice. She might just write a song about you.

It's no big deal.

You always say that and it always is.

Anyway, before we watch whatever god-forsaken movie you've picked for us tonight...

Oh, you'll be very happy with tonight's chosen feature, my friend.

I highly doubt it.

How dare you question my fabulous taste in movies!

Before you tell me what it is...

Wait... kiss.

What? We just kissed barely a minute ago.

When?

When I came in.

See, I barely even remember it. So I need another kiss... Hmm, just as good as I remembered.

From a minute ago.

What is with the complaining?

It's not a complaint, just a statement of fact.

Well, the fact is, you're going to have to get used to it because I intend on kissing you every few minutes or so.

It might stunt the whole talking thing, don't you think?

Who needs talking when I can have more Luke-kissing?

This coming from the woman who has a machine gun for a mouth.

A kissable machine gun.

I actually wanted to ...

Unless you're saying that you don't like kissing me?

No, that's not...

I'm deeply hurt! My own boyfriend doesn't like kissing me!

Stop that. Of course I like kissing you! I love it. It's just that...

Is it because I have bad breath?

What?? No!

Because you'd tell me, right? You'd tell me if I had bad breath?

Sure.

I always make sure people around me will tell me if I have bad breath. Rory always carries around gum or Tic Tacs and discreetly hands them to me. Sookie does this sort of yawning/gagging move. I can't really describe it, but it works. Michel gives me this look as if I just faked a French accent. That signal wasn't planned but I've translated it over the years. You need a signal too!

Can't I just tell you?

No. What if we're in public? It would be too humiliating!

I'll whisper it in your ear.

How very romantic. But no. You need a signal. Ooh, I know! How about you pretend you wear glasses and I broke them with my bad breath?

What? How do I do that?

I don't know, blink a lot and look startled?

Oh yeah, that's discreet.

Okay, how about...

While you ponder my you-have-bad-breath signal, there's something I wanted to say...

Aha!

What now?

You wanted to say I have bad breath, didn't you? But I don't because I just brushed my teeth in preparation for the making-out session during the bad parts of the movie!

So why would I tell you that you have bad breath if you know you don't?

To wiggle out of kissing me. You don't like kissing me...

I do like kissing you, but I wanted to say...

That's like the millionth time you've said that. You're very repetitive tonight.

And redundant, yes. But I wanted to say...

Ugh, just say it, Luke!

How can I say it when you keep interrupting me?

You're too slow. Pick it up mister!

You're exasperating.

Aww, I love you...

... What?

Huh?

Did you just say you love me?

No?

No?

Yes?

I'm going to need a definitive answer, Lorelai.

Define "definitive."

Lorelai...

Fine. Yes, I said I love you. Let's throw a party, break a piñata and watch the blue pigs fly because I just proclaimed my love for Luke Danes! Okay? Happy now? Can we please just watch the movie?

Wait. Did you mean it?

Yes, of course I mean it. I love you. A lot. More than I can ever really say. Now, don't you dare make fun of me!

I'm not. What I was trying to say before your incessant interruptions was that... It was pretty busy at the diner today, but I didn't even care as much about my customers' gluttony for fried food and coffee because they reminded me of you... but in a good way, you know? I'm not very good at this. But it occurred to me that I never told you outright how much I love you. So I wanted to make absolutely sure you knew. I love you, Lorelai ... very much ... bad breath and all... See, now is not the time to finally shut up. Say something, will you?

So you love me?

Yes.

And I love you.

Yes.

If I hadn't said it first, you were you going to say it anyway?

Yes again.

Ha! I said it first, I beat you!

Geez.


End file.
